Brion James
Brion James (1945 - 1999) a.k.a. Brian James Film Deaths *''Blade Runner (1982)'' [Leon Kowalski]: Shot in the head by Sean Young just as he's about to kill Harrison Ford. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Crimewave (Broken Hearts and Noses; The XYZ Murders)'' (1985) [Arthur Coddish]: Collides with an overpass while he's fighting Reed Birney on the roof of a car. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to DeMan) *''Enemy Mine (1985)'' [Stubbs]: Stabbed in the stomach shot in the neck with an arrow, then pushed into a vat of molten metal by an alien while Brion is struggling with Dennis Quaid. (Thanks to Stephen) *[[Flesh + Blood (1985)|''Flesh + Blood (The Rose and the Sword)'' (1985)]] [Karsthans]: I vaguely recall that he was killed in a battle scene, but I can't remember for certain. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Silverado'' (1985) [Hobart (uncredited)]: Killed in a fight/shoot-out. *''Steel Dawn'' (1987) [Tark, Kasha's Foreman]: Stabbed to death in a swordfight with Christopher Neame. (Thanks to Robert) *''Nightmare at Noon'' (1988) [The Albino]: Poisoned when Wings Hauser forces Brion to swallow his own viral weapon. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Horror Show (1989)'' [Max Jenke]: Executed in the electric chair; he later returns from the dead, and dies once again after being shot repeatedly by Lance Henriksen and knocked through a window. (Thanks to ND) *''Red Scorpion (1988)'' [Krasnov]: Killed during Dolph Lundgren and the rebel's attack on the soviet army base. *''Mutator (1989)'' [David Allen]: It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he was killed at the end. *''Tango & Cash (1989)'' [Courier/Requin]: Killed in an explosion after Kurt Russell puts Brion's own grenade down his pants (then kicks him down a flight of stairs). *''Another 48 Hrs. (1990)'' [Ben Kehoe]: Shot to death in a shoot-out (causing him to fall back through several glass screens) with Eddie Murphy and Nick Nolte in a club. *''Street Asylum ''(1990) [Reverend Mony]: It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he was killed by Wings Hauser. *''Mom (1991)'' [Nestor Duvalier]: Burned to death (after first being stabbed with knitting needles to no affect) when Art Evans or Mark Thomas Miller sets his arm on fire then throws flammable powder over him (with his body then incinerating when Jeanne Bates goes to check on him after throwing a blanket over him). (Thanks to ND) *'[[Nemesis (1992)|''Nemesis (1992)]]' [''Maritz]: Killed in an explosion when Merle Kennedy fires a grenade/rocket at him and Tim Thomerson, blowing him up. (Thanks to ND) *''Time Runner'' (1993) [Senator John Neila/President John Neila]: Dies in 1992 when Mark Hamill shoves him off a tall structure, which causes the 2022 version of him to be erased from existence. *''The Dark'' (1994) [Paul Buckner]: Killed when Stephen McHattie overdoses him on sedatives after stabbing/injecting him with a tranquiliser gun, having first been pulled underwater and mauled by said creature in a subterranean pool. (Thanks to ND) *''Hong Kong 97 (1994)'' [Simon Alexander]: It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he was killed by Robert Patrick. *''Radioland Murders (1994)'' [Bernie King]: Asphyxiated/poisoned with an overdose of nitrous oxide when Stephen Tobolowsky pumps it into Brion's theatre box; he dies shortly after Brian Benben breaks into the room. (Played for comic effect) *''Steel Frontier'' (1995) [General J.W Quantrell]: Shot repeatedly in the chest/head by Joe Lara at the end of a gun stand-off. His body is later seen when Lara wraps him/it up and ties him/it to the back of his motorcycle.(Thanks to ND) *''Evil Obsession (1997)'' [Stavinski]: It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he was killed at the end. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Split Second (1991)'' [Steve Dixon]: Bisected with a chainsaw by Billy Wirth, after the other lumberjacks gag Brion and place him in a hollow log (so that the blind Billy doesn't know Brion is inside). (Thanks to Stephen) *''Highlander: The Series: The Cross of St. Antoine'' (1994) [Armand Thorne/John Durgan]: Decapitated in a swordfight with Adrian Paul. (Thanks to Stephen) Notable Connections Ex-Mr. Maxine James Gallery James, Brion James, Brion James, Brion James, Brion Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Voice Actors Category:Vietnam War veteran Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Heart attack victims Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Brunettes Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:Actors who died in Lawrence Kasdan Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Died during production Category:People who died in Blade Runner Movies Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Battlestar Galactica Cast Members Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Blade Runner Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Ted Post Movies Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in Robert Benton Movies Category:Silk Stalkings Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies